ZERO CLASS
by Mr2711
Summary: ketika baekhyun mengikuti kemauan orangtuanya untuk pindah ke seoul, dia pun masuk kesekolah baru dan sialnya dia pun harus terjebak di dalam kelas 'unik' yang membuatnya menjadi penasaran kenapa kelas ini menjadi sangat 'berbeda' dengan kelas-kelas lain. dengan bantuan Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan, apakah baekhyun dapat mengubah kelas itu? GS for uke REMAKE CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

**ZERO CLASS**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **GS! for UKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **p.s : fanfic ini hasil dari remake novel 'ZERO CLASS' karya Pricillia A.W. jadi cerita, alur dan sudut pandang dari pengarangnya langsung. saya hanya me REMAKE mengubah beberapa scene dan tentu saja merubah nama tokoh.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berjalan mantap di koridor sekolah yang nampak asing di matanya. Terus menoleh kiri kanan tampak mencari suatu tujuan. Apa yang sedang di cari gadis itu?

"Ruang guru... ruang guru.." ujar gadis itu terus menggumamkan nama 'ruang guru'.

"katanya setelah perpustakaan belok ke kiri, ruangannya di samping kelas 10-1. Mengapa begitu susah mencari ruang guru, sekolah macam apa ini." Ujar Baekhyun terus mendumal. Terus mengutuk sekolahan yang dia pun tak tau ruang gurunya.

Si gadis bername tag 'Byun Baekhyun' itu tersenyum lega ketika menemukan papan kecil yang menggantung di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Ruang Guru'.

Baekhyun masuk perlahan kedalam ruangan tersebut, tak lupa ia memberikan sapaan sebelum masuk. Seorang wanita yang baekhyun yakin dia itu adalah guru tampak mengamatinya, Baekhyun yang merasa diamati pun memberi senyum kepada guru tersebut.

"aku tak pernah liat kau di sekolah ini, apa kau murid baru ?" tanya guru tersebut to the point.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memberi senyuman teramah nya. "saya murid baru pindahan dari busan, saya di pesankan oleh orang tua saya untuk menemui tuan Kim Donghae. Apa beliau sedang sibuk?" tanya Baekhyun ramah.

Iya dia baru pindah 2 hari yang lalu ke Seoul, sebelumnya dia bersekolah di Busan. Besar di busan membuat baekhyun berat hati ketika hendak meninggalkan kota itu. Ayah nya mendapatkan jabatan yang lebih tinggi di perusahaannya, jadi Ayah nya harus berpindah tugas ke Seoul. Tentu saja dia harus ikut keluarganya, dia tidak mau ditinggal sendirian di busan walaupun itu tanah kelahirannya.

"apa kau Byun Baekhyun?" ujar Guru itu balas bertanya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Bagaimana bisa guru ini tahu namanya ?

"Tuan Kim, sudah menitipkan amanat kepada saya, beliau mengatakan jika kau datang maka kau boleh langsung masuk keruangannya. Di sebelah sana ruangannya" tunjuk guru tersebut kemudian tersenyum kepada baekhyun.

Setelah mengatakan terimakasih kepada guru tersebut baekhyun pun berjalan kedalam ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh guru tadi.

Pintu Ruangan itu tidak ditutup jadi baekhyun dapat melihat beberapa orang-yang sepertinya guru itu- sedang asik berbicara. Apa baekhyun harus masuk ?

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu demi kesopanan. Kemudian Semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah nya.

"saya Byun Baekhyun, Murid Baru di sekolah ini" Ujar Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"oh Baekhyun, silahkan masuk, duduk dulu. Saya sedang ada urusan." Laki-laki parubaya yang baekhyun duga adalah Kim Donghae, sang kepala sekolah, mempersilahkannya masuk. Baekhyun Pun duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Guru Song, sampai dimana kita tadi?" ujar kepala sekolah kim. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak ingin menguping pembicaraan orang lain, tetapi Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus mendengarkan, karena kebetulan dia ada disana.

"saya tidak akan memindahkan Jeon Jiwon ke Kelas 11-6. Dia Anak didik saya, saya wali kelas nya." Ujar seorang wanita Yang diduga adalah Guru Song.

"tapi guru Song sudah berjanji akan memindahkan Jiwon jika nilai akademik dia tidak meningkat. Semester ini dia tak mengalami perubahan. Kau harus menepati janjimu, _sonsaengnim_ " ujar pria yang berada duduk di sampingnya. Kepala sekolah Kim hanya mendengarkan dan mengamati dua orang tersebut berbicara.

Tak lama dari itu, seorang pria berkumis dengan seragam yang sama dengan guru yang lain memasuki ruangan. "ada apa kepala sekolah Kim memanggil saya ?" ujar nya menatap Kepala sekolah Kim.

"duduk dulu, guru Shim. Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan terkait murid-murid mu" setelah di persilahkan untuk masuk, guru Shim pun masuk kemudian duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah Guru Song.

"jadi begini guru Shim, kau akan mendapatkan murid baru pindahan dari kelas 11-2"Guru Song Membelalak kaget. Tampak tak terima dengan keputusan Kepala sekolah Kim.

"kepala sekolah, tolong berikan saya kesempatan sekali lagi. Jeon jiwon adalah murid berbakat dalam Klub Sepak bola. Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia masuk kelasnya Guru Shim." Guru Song melirik Guru Shim kemudian menatap kepala Sekolah Kim memelas.

"tapi bagaimana dengan jan—"

"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu? dia murid baru kan, kepala sekolah?" potong guru Song sambil melirik kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa tak tahu apa-apa pun hanya diam menunduk, pura-pura tak dengar.

"dia bisa mengisi kekosongan kelas 11-6 tanpa perlu menarik anak ku di 11-2 yang sudah cukup muridnya." Sambung guru Song.

Dan sekarang bukan hanya guru song yang menatap baekhyun tapi kali ini seluruh orang diruangan itu menatapnya. Dan baekhyun merasa kalau dia akan mati pada saat itu.

Oke, sekarang Apakah Baekhyun mendapatkan kelasnya ?

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan bersama guru Shim mengelilingi sekolahan yang baekhyun baru sadari jika sekolahan ini benar benar besar. Guru shim menunjukkan ruangan-ruangan seperti ruang Laboratorium, perpustakaan, ruang tata usaha, ruang musik, Ruang teater, Ruang komputer, gedung olahraga, gedung renang, sampai aula.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan di koridor tiba-tiba guru Shim berhenti.

"ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu, baekhyun" ujar guru Shim membuat baekhyun heran. "apapun yang kau lihat dan kau terima di kelas nanti dari teman teman mu harap dimaklumi." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"apa maksud—"

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan baekhyun dapat mendengar suara gemuruh Musik berdentum dengan kencang di dalam sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Kelas itu terdapat di Ujung di sebelah Toilet Wanita.

Guru Shim pun berjalan mendahului Baekhyun menuju ruangan itu. Demi apa pun, Apa sekolah ini memiliki Ruangan khusus anak klub malam ? bagaimana bisa ada klub malam di sekolah.

Setelah tiba di depan ruangan tersebut, Baekhyun dapat melihat sebuah papan tertempel diatas pintu ruangan itu '11-6'. Apa itu kelasnya ? ya tuhan

Begitu Baekhyun dan guru Shim masuk kedalam, Baekhyun semakin mengangakan mulutnya lebar tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa kelas sekacau ini?

Bagaimana tidak kacau jika seluruh murid tampak asik menari sana sini, sampai ada yang menaiki meja. Hanya 4 orang yang diam di bangkunya tidak melakukan hal gila seperti yang lain.

Seseorang yang menaiki meja tersebut telah melepas baju sekolah nya, dia hanya menggunakan kaos dalam dan asik bergoyang. Mereka terlalu asik menari sampai tak tahu jika ada wali kelas mereka datang masuk ke kelas mereka.

Guru Shim mematikan sound system kemudian musik berhenti, begitu juga dengan tarian mereka.

"pakai lagi baju mu, Jongin" ucap guru Shim dan seketika seluruh kelas melihat kearah baekhyun dan guru Shim. Mereka pun segera berlari menuju bangku masing masing.

"maafkan kami, guru Shim" celetuk siswa bernama Jongin itu. Guru Shim hanya menggeleng memaklumi. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam menunduk, menyesali kenapa dia harus masuk kelas yang sangat tidak pantas disebut kelas ini. Dia mengutuk orang yang bernama Jeon Jiwon karena sudah secara tidak langsung menariknya masuk kelas gila ini.

Guru Shim menatap kesemua murid nya tampak sedang mencari seseorang.

"Dimana Joonmyeon? Apa dia tidak masuk?"

"Mungkin dia terlambat, Pak. " ujar pria yang sempat membuka baju nya tadi.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kelas dibuka dengan sangat kencang dan seseorang dengan tergesah gesah memasuki ruangan tanpa melihat ada guru Shim disana.

"Sehun, Jongin! Sialan! Tidak ada pertemuan ketua kelas di aula. Apa kalian membohongi ku?! Untung belum ada guru"

"Joonmyeon, tumben sekali kau telat dari mana saja ?" hardik Guru Shim.

Pria itu nampak shock. "Saya sudah datang kesekolah pukul 7 pagi, pak. Tapi saat saya ingin duduk di kursi saya, Sehun dan Jongin mengatakan ada pertemuan ketua kelas di aula."

"Jangan percaya, pak! Itu hanya alibi saja. Kalau telat yasudah telat saja." bantah pria yang memiliki kulit putih itu yang diduga bernama Sehun.

Guru Shim pun hanya menggeleng dan menyuruh Joonmyeon untuk duduk di bangkunya.

"kalian kedatangan teman baru" ujar guru Shim seketika membuat satu kelas menjadi berbisik-bisik. Baekhyun yakin jika mereka sedang membicarakan nya. Beberapa siswi pun mulai mengamati Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilan Baekhyun?

Dia sama seperti mereka, sama sama memakai seragam sekolah yang sama, baekhyun pun menggunakan sepatu yang sama dengan mereka, dia hanya menguncir rambut nya dengan ikat rambut berwarna pink, memakai gelang sederhana pemberian ibunya berwarna pink, dan memakai tas ransel seperti mereka hanya saja dia memakai tas berwarna pink. Oke, mungkin karena kecintaan baekhyun dengan warna pink sehingga mereka mengamati baekhyun dengan intens.

Guru Shim mengangguk kepada baekhyun memberikan kode supaya baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya di depan teman-teman barunya.

"perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku pindahan dari Busan. Semoga kita jadi teㅡ"

Belum selesai baekhyun memperkenalkan diri, kembali terjadi keributan di bangku deretan baris ke dua.

"Hey minseok, kau tidak berhak membela luhan. Tidak usah jadi pahlawan kesiangan lah! Memangnya kau siapa?!"

"Jaga omongan mu! Pantas saja, kau tidak pernah diajari cara bicara yang bener oleh orang tua mu. Memang nya kau berhak mengatur-atur siapa saja yang boleh membela Luhan?!" minseok menjawab dengan suara yang tak kalah tinggi.

"Tidak usah munafik kau, minseok! Kau musuh dalam selimut! Berpura pura berteman dengan luhan padahal kau ada di kubu Jessica- _sunbae_. Mengaku saja!" irene memelototi minseok dengan geram.

Kedua gadis yang duduk depan-belakang itu kemudian berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Mereka saling memandang dengan pandangan sengit. Kelas kembali ricuh.

" _Here we go... Catfight_! Sebentar lagi ada adegan cakar-cakar an " ujar Heechul, pria yang duduk di sebelah luhan.

"Minseok, Irene, apa apaan kalian ini! Hentikan! Kalian tidak menghormati saya disini? Atau kalian ingin saya bawa ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk menyelesaikannya?" hardik guru shim dengan suara menggelegar. Kemudian kedua gadis itu kembali duduk.

"Baekhyun, kau bisa duduk di bangku yang ada di pojok sana. Hanya itu satu satunya bangku yang kosong di kelas ini." tunjuk guru shim di deretan paling belakang pojok kelas.

Dikelas itu hanya berisi 18 orang termaksud baekhyun, semua bangku sudah terisi. Tinggal bangku di barisan ketiga paling belakang yang tersisa. Dan baekhyun adalah satu satunya gadis yang ada di barisan itu. Bahkan pria yang sempat bergoyang di atas meja tadi ada di depan bangkunya.

Begitu baekhyun sudah duduk di bangkunya tiba-tiba pria yang menari diatas meja tadi menoleh kearahnya, "hai aku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku jongin atau kai"

"Aku Sehun, Oh sehun " pria yang duduk disebelah Jongin menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aku Baekhyun," ujarnya sambil menyalami sehun.

Pria bernama sehun itu kulitnya sangat halus dan putih. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang memiliki kulit tan eksotis. Tetapi gaya berpakaian mereka sama, sama-sama urakan. Dasi sekolah yang tak terpakai dengan benar, rambut diwarnai dan sedikit berantakan. Tapi entah kenapa mereka masih terlihat tampan.

"Oh iya, yoda kan tidak suka ada orang yang duduk disampingnya." Ujar sehun menyikut lengan Jongin.

"Benar, aku baru ingat. Jadi bagaimana? Omong-omong kemana dia? Hibernasi lagi di klinik sekolah?"

"Sehun, jongin, kalau kalian masih ingin mengobrol lanjutkan saja diluar!" tegur guru shim yang tidak tahan mendengar suara jongin dan sehun ribut mengalahi suara nya yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Welcome to zero class, the place where nobody only exist in this school_ ," sapa seorang pria berwajah femini dengan gaya khas nya.

"Jarang-jarang heechul menyambut orang dengan sehangat ini. " seru seorang gadis berpostur mungil dan berwajah manis mendekati baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa bilang tidak ada yang _Exist_ di kelas ini," ujar minseok.

"Memang susah ya menghadapi nona gila tampil dan haus perhatian. Mau nya dipuja terus" sindir irene sambil melihat minseok sinis.

"Disini ada _loser_ yang iri dengan ku." balas minseok santai sambil mengipas-ngipas kan tangannya.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi tadi, semua pria di barisannya langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Hanya baekhyun yang masih duduk manis mencatat penjelasan guru shim di papan tulis. Tak lama kemudian pria dengan gaya bicara 'kemayu' itu muncul menyapanya diikuti gadis berwajah manis tadi.

Selanjutnya kelas kembali ricuh. Dipenuhi adu mulut antara Irene dan Minseok. Kelihatannya babak kedua adu mulut itu makin sengit mengingat tidak ada guru yang melerai.

"Cukup, Kalian sudah besar tapi berkelahi seperti anak kecil. Kalau terus begini tidak akan selesai." ujar yixing, gadis berlesung pipi menghampiri minseok dan Irene.

"Iya, benar. Dari pada kau bertengkar disini lebih baik kau menemaniku ke kantin. Ayoo!" wendy, gadis berwajah blasteran itu menarik irene keluar dari kelas menuju kantin.

"Jangan kaget dengan pemandangan seperti itu di kelas ini. Itu sudah biasa. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Choi Heechul." pria kemayu itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku luhan, Xi Luhan" gadis berwajah manis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun menjabat satu-satu temannya, "aku baekhyun, oia, jika dilihat-lihat jumlah murid di kelas ini sedikit ya? Padahal , tadi aku lewat didepan kelas 10 itu banyak sekali murid nya."

Heechul dan luhan tersenyum mengerti. "Makanya tadi aku sudah bilang jika ini Zero Class. Kelas tempat anak-anak terbuang di sekolah ini." ujar Heechul lagi.

"Jadi kelas ini semacam kelas pengasingan? Kelas sisa dari murid-murid buangan?" baekhyun mencoba menebak.

"Sedihnya kenyataan berbicara begitu." ujar luhan.

"Ah kalian jangan seperti itu, kalian membuat murid baru tidak betah saja. Jangan buka kartu dulu , ini belum saat nya" minseok dan yixing ikut bergabung.

"Sekarang kelas kita genap jadi delapan belas orang. Apalagi yang bertambah itu perempuan." sahut luhat tidak penting.

"Kau harus tau, suatu kehormatan kau bisa masuk kelas 11-6. Kelas yang _beda_ dari kelas lainnya." Minseok memberi penekanan pada kata beda.

"Iya, beda. Sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa merasakan keadilan dari guru-guru disini," heechul menyambung perkataan minseok.

"Sejak kapan tempat ku menjadi tempat bergosip?!" tiba-tiba lelaki dengan tinggi yang menjulang muncul di depan kelas kemudian menghampiri bangkunya.

"ini juga lagi, Tas siapa ini ?!" pria itu kemudian menangkat tas ransel shocking pink milik baekhyun dengan ekspresi jijik. Seolah olah tas baekhyun adalah kotoran.

"Kau juga kemana saja? Baru menampakkan batang hidung waktu jam istirahat begini. Itu tas pendatang baru kelas kita, khusus guru shim minta dia duduk di sebelah mu. Makanya camp geng penggosip pindah ke belakang" ujar gadis bermata mirip burung hantu itu sambil melipat tangannya didada dan muncul bersama rombongan pria yang duduk di barisan baekhyun dari pintu kelas.

"Hey, kyungsoo. Kenapa kau tak tukaran tempat duduk saja dengan si anak baru, dari pada dia jadi bulan-bulanan geng mu. Kau tau sendiri barisan itu isinya para penyamun." seru Suho dari tempat duduk nya.

"Wow, si suho langsung perhatian begitu dengan baekhyun. Jangan-jangan ada maksud tersembunyi," ledek Jongin sambil memandang suho dengan mata menyelidik.

"Aku saja prihatin. Murid baru yang tidak tau apa-apa masuk ke kelas kita, terus dapat jackpot duduk di pojok belakang. Serasa mimpi buruk kan?" donghae, pria yang duduk disebelah suho mempericuh susana.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Bangku yang ada disebelah mu kan cuma satu satunya bangku yang kosong dikelas ini. Kasian nona ini tidak punya tempat duduk. Tenang aja, dia orangnya kooperatif. Pemanis dibarisan kita." Sehun mencoba menengahi.

"Atau kau mau tukar tempat duduk dengan ku, baekhyun?" tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun selalu menanggap lelaki dengan ego yang besar sebesar planet jupiter, kadang tindak-tanduknya sering kali mengacu pada perbuatan egois. Apalagi pria yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya, benar-benar membenarkan presepsi baekhyun mengenai laki-laki. Kelihatannya, sebelum baekhyun kesini, bangku yang ada disebelah pria ini sengaja di kosongkan karena dia tidak ingin dingganggu 'Wilayah' nya. Egois kan?

"Aku tidak suka duduk di dekat orang yang belom aku kenal, apalagi gadis manja seperti mu. Semua atribut warna pink pula, bikin sakit mata. Jadi secepatnya, kau harus pindah dari bangku ini sekarang!" Chanyeol mengucapkan kata demi kata dengan nada intimidasi seolah Baekhyun adalah virus baru yang harus dihindarinya.

Semua orang terlihat tak berkutik, tak ada yang beraksi apalagi protes. Feeling baekhyun pria ini adalah orang yang ditakuti dikelas, entah karena alasan apa. Makanya semua makhluk yang ada di 11-6 kini diam tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

"Santai, _dude_. Ini juga salah mu, kenapa kau harus bolos pelajaran guru Shim. Kan kau bisa protes ke guru Shim. Kan kau tau, hanya kau yang bisa request macam-macam dengannya." jongin mencoba meredam emosi Chanyeol.

Bel masuk kemudian berbunyi memecah keheningan dikelas itu. Chanyeol lalu berinisiatif memindah tas Baekhyun dan memindahnya di bangku milik Sehun. Sehingga akhirnya Baekhyun duduk disebelah Jongin, di depan pria aneh itu.

Baekhyun merasa ada 'sesuatu' yang bergejolak sangat hebat di kelas ini. Seperti benang kusut yang tidak bisa normal kembali. Dugaannya, ada suatu sistem yang mengatur kelas ini tunduk dibawah satu komando. Baekhyun juga penasaran dengan julukan Zero class yang diucapkan Heechul tadi.

Gadis itu bertekat akan menyelidiki sendiri 'keajaiban' kelas ini. Serta alasan mengapa perdebatan guru yang berkesan begitu deskriminasi pada saat di ruang kepala sekolah tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama Baekhyun sekolah di WA International High school menjadi salah satu hari buruk dalam catatan hidupnya. Masuk ke kelas dengan beragam manusia 'Antik', tingkat kesusahan pelajaran yang berbeda dua level dengan sekolahan nya dulu di Busan. Dan yang paling baekhyun benci, pelajaran matematika di Wu international high school lebih cepat tiga materi dari sekolahannya dulu. Itu artinya, baekhyun harus mengejar ketinggalannya.

Sialnya, pelajaran matematika terkutuk itu berlangsung di dua jam terakhir. Alhasil sekarang baekhyun masih khusyuk menulis angka-angka di dalam bukunya sendirian di kelas. Anak lain sudah menghambur keluar. Jam pulang sudah selesai dari tadi, tapi guru Kim benar benar guru tanpa kompromi. Jika tugas belum selesai, tidak boleh pulang.

"Ibu, saya benar-benar tidak tau lagi. Disekolah saya dulu belum belajar sampai trigonometri." ujar baekhyun pasrah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Jadi saya bisa menyuruh Luhan untuk mengajari mu. Ya sudah, sekarang kamu pulang dan kumpulkan apa adanya. Lain kali kalau seperti ini lagi tidak saya izinkan pulang."

"Baik, bu. Terimakasih. Saya akan berusaha mengejar ketertinggalan saya. "

Sepeninggalan guru Kim, Baekhyun segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang berantakan dimeja kemudian keluar dari kelas yang sudah sepi itu.

Baekhyun melirik arloji pink yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, pukul 16.12. Ibunya akan menjemput pukul 16.30 untuk menghindari kemacetan.

Sambil mengisi waktu, baekhyun memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolah barunya. Rute pertama yang dilewatinya adalah lantai dua. Berjejer ruang kelas 11. Dari kelas 11-1 sampai kelas 11-5 serta ada kamar mandi wanita dan pria. Ada pula perpustakaan. Baekhyun mulai paham kenapa kelasnya ada dilantai 1 bersamaan dengan kelas 10. Karena di lantai dua sudah terisi penuh.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat lantai dua, baekhyun naik ke lantai tiga. Pengaturan kelasnya tak jauh beda dengan lantai dua. Tetapi kelas 12 hanya sampai 12-5 saja. Disebelah ruang 12-1 ada ruangan bertuliskan 'student council's room'. Ruangan khusus untuk pengurus organisasi siswa internal sekolah. Baekhyun mengintip dari jendela luar. Disana sepertinya sedang terjadi rapat.

"Baekhyun?" tegur seseorang dari belakang yang mengagetkan baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian berbalik dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika mengetahui siapa pria yang memanggilnya. Itu Wu Yifan. Tetangga serta sahabat yang dulu selalu menemaninya kemana pun. Walaupun sudah empat setengah tahun tidak pernah bertemu , baekhyun masih sangat mengenali sosok Wu yifan.

"Yifan? Ini benar-benar kau? Takjub aku melihat mu sekarang tinggi menjulang. Dulu kan kau pendek, lebih pendek dariku. " baekhyun menyapa yifan antusias.

"Kenapa kau disini? Mau ikut rapat juga?" tanya yifan singkat.

"Eyy... Bertemu dengan teman lama tanya kabar dulu, ini kenapa malah jutek seperti itu."

"Yifan, kok kamu tidak masuk? Malah asik mengobrol diluar. Ayo masuk" seru seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba keluar dari student council's room.

Sekilas wanita itu mirip salah satu personil girlband garapan SMent. Krystal f(x). Wajahnya putih mulus tanpa jerawat, bibir nya merah ranum, rambut nya lurus sebahu, dan perawakannya terlihat proposional.

"Iya, yoona. Ini juga aku mau masuk." tatapan yifan masih menelusuri baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dia belum sepenuhnya percaya baekhyun sekarang ada dihadapannya.

Entah mengapa, baekhyun merasa yifan sudah bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang tidak dikenalinya lagi. Pertemuan mereka merupakan pertama setelah jeda empat setengah tahun. Jeda yang tanpa Baekhyun ketahui telah mengubah yifan menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari sahabat yang ada di benaknya selama ini.

 _Kemana yifan yang ramah dan selalu menyapaku dengan hangat? Apa mungkin dia masih marah denganku akibat kepindahan tiba-tiba ku ke Busan?_ Batin baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian kembali turun ke lantai satu, memutuskan untuk menunggu ibunya di dekat gerbang sekolah, tempat tadi pagi ibunya menurunkannya.

Dalam pikirannya Baekhyun mencoba menerka-nerka sosok yifan yang ditemuinya tadi. Apa hanya fatamorgana? Atau semacam delusi? Tetapi kenapa kelihatan nyata sekali ?

Atau pria itu tidak mengenalinya lagi? Pasalnya Saat Terakhir bertemu, Baekhyun lebih tinggi daripada yifan. Waktu itu rambut Baekhyun Masih pendek sebahu, belah pinggir tanpa poni. Sekarang rambutnya panjang terurai hampir sepinggang dan poninya rata membingkai keningnya. Tapi mana mungkin yifan tidak mengenalinya.

"Kau melamun sampai tidak sadar jika aku sudah berdiri di sebelah mu dari tadi. Masih kepikiran tentang matematika tadi gara-gara tidak dapat bala bantuan ?" tegur Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Astaga, sehun. Kau membuatku hampir mati terkejut. Aku benar-benar angkat bendera putih kalau menyangkut matematika. Dari dulu aku lemah soal hitung-hitungan."

"Maaf ya tadi aku tidak bisa membantu apa apa. Jika kau lihat mukamu tadi sewaktu mengerjakan soal tadi, kau pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seperti akan ditembak mati" Sehun menyeringai.

"Sudah tau muka ku seperti itu, bukannya dibantu malah dijadikan objek hinaan. Tega sekali kau dengan anak bawang seperti ku" ujar baekhyun tersenyum sambil meninju bahu sehun pelan.

"Kau kan warga baru di 11-6 jadi kau harus ikuti iklim kelas kita. Harus bisa menyelamatkan diri tanpa ada yang mau membantumu. Ini belum seberapa. Kau belum tau jika kedepannya akan lebih menyusahkan lagi. Lebih susah dari soal trigonometri milik guru Kim." celoteh Sehun panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu?" baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

Belum sempat sehun menjawab, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hyundai avega berwarna biru metalik berhenti di depan mereka. Setelah kaca depannya dibuka, kepala Jongin menyeruak keluar.

" _Damn_ , sehun! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau sedang asik disini dengan baekhyun. Mau mencuri start dari ku, _man_?"

"Aku pulang duluan ya, pikir baik-baik perkataan ku tadi." kemudian Sehun masuk kedalam mobil hyundai avega biru yang dikemudikan Chanyeol. Kemudian mobil itu melesat pergi.

Tak lama kemudian mobil merah yang baekhyun yakin milik ibunya itu berhenti didepannya. Baekhyun masuk kedalamnya dan merenung memikirkan perkataan Sehun barusan. Tak dihiraukannya lagi ocehan ibunya yang membahas kucing-kucing teman-temannya. Padahal baekhyun sangat suka kucing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **to be continued**_

 _ **or**_

 _ **end ?**_

.

.

.

hallo... kali ini saya kembali lagi dengan ff remake-an. heheheh kemaren sempet hiatus gara-gara sibuk kuliah. oia, btw ini baru pengenalan tokoh utama. jadi kalo penasaran dengan cerita selanjutnya ya _**review**_ lah hehehe

kalo peminat nya sedikit sama ff ini, bakalan saya berhentiin sampe sini, kalo banyak pasti saya lanjut.

nih ya aku kasih tau bocorannya, sumpah nih ff bakalan keren banget. kalo kalian pernah baca novelnya pasti tau betapa keren alur cerita novel zero class ini. aku ngefans banget sama si pricillia ini deh pokok nya

oke sekian dari saya

bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

**ZERO CLASS**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **GS! FOR UKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.S : fanfic ini hanya sebuah remake dari novel berjudul ZERO CLASS karangan PRICILLIA A.W. saya hanya mengubah beberapa scene dan nama tokoh. cerita bukanlah punya saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **dont like, dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#** ** _sebelumnya~_**

 _"Kau kan warga baru di 11-6 jadi kau harus ikuti iklim kelas kita. Harus bisa menyelamatkan diri tanpa ada yang mau membantumu. Ini belum seberapa. Kau belum tau jika kedepannya akan lebih menyusahkan lagi. Lebih susah dari soal trigonometri milik guru Kim." celoteh Sehun panjang lebar._

 _"Maksudmu?"baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya._

 _Belum sempat sehun menjawab, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hyundai avega berwarna biru metalik berhenti di depan mereka. Setelah kaca depannya dibuka, kepala Jongin menyeruak keluar._

 _"Damn, sehun! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau sedang asik disini dengan baekhyun. Mau mencuri start dari ku, man?"_

 _"Aku pulang duluan ya, pikir baik-baik perkataan ku tadi." kemudian Sehun masukkedalam mobil hyundai avega biru yang dikemudikan mobil itu melesat pergi._

 _Tak lama kemudian mobil merah yang baekhyun yakin milik ibunya itu berhenti didepannya. Baekhyun masuk kedalamnya dan merenung memikirkan perkataan Sehun barusan. Tak dihiraukannya lagi ocehan ibunya yang membahas kucing-kucing teman-temannya. Padahal baekhyun sangat suka kucing._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bu, lebih cepat ! Sudah jam 6.55 . lima menit lagi bel nya bunyi,"

"Kamu jangan buat ibu panik. Kalau buru-buru ibu tidak bisa fokus menyetir. lagian, kenapa kamu bisa telat bangun ?"

"Ibu tidak membangunkan aku seperti biasanya. Aduh, bu. Masa dihari kedua ku di sekolah sudah telat. Mau taruh dimana muka ku" baekhyun menatap pasrah pada ibunya.

Baekhyun memang baru bangun saat jam hello kitty nya yang tergantung di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Biasanya ibunya akan menggedor gedor kamar pada pukul 6 pagi. Tetapi tadi ibunya tidak menggedor-gedor mengira baekhyun sudah bangun karena lampu kamarnya menyala.

Baekhyun semalam tertidur dengan lampu menyala, sebab pikirannya merambah kemana-mana. Dari soal sosok yifan yang nyaris tidak dikanalinya lagi, kelas 11-6 yang penuh misteri, sampai kata-kata Sehun yang ditemuinya di gerbang sekolah tadi.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di depan sekolah pada pukul 7.10 . sudah telat sepuluh menit dari waktu seharusnya masuk sekolah. Baekhyun pasrah ketika guru piket menggiring nya menuju lapangan bersama dengan murid lain yang telat. Kira-kira ada tujuh orang yang telat. Termasuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengenakan headphone berwarna merah metalik. Dan baekhyun baru menyadari sepertinya pria ini selalu membawa headphone tersebut kemana-mana. Tak peduli dalam situasi apa pun.

"Memangnya masih jaman dihukum berjemur di tengah lapangan untuk murid yang telat?" ujar baekhyun menyelinap berdiri disamping kiri Chanyeol.

Orang yang diajak bicara hanya manggut-manggut ringan. Kelihatannya pria itu sedang asik mendengarkan lagu di headphone nya. Sadar tidak dihiraukan, baekhyun mencubit pelan pinggang Chanyeol.

"Aw!" pria itu mengaduh akibat cubitan tiba-tiba dipinggangnya, kemudian melepas headphone nya. Mencari tangan siapa yang berani mencubitnya.

"Aku tadi bertanya, memangnya masih zaman hukuman jemur di tengah lapangan seperti ini di WA international high school?" Baekhyun mengulang perkataannya.

"Astaga, jadi kau yang mencubitku, pinky girl! Bisa bertanya dengan baik-baik kan?" Chanyeol mengusap-usap pinggangnya.

"Tadi aku sudah bertanya dengan sangat baik padamu. Dasar kau saja yang tidak dengar," gumam baekhyun.

Chanyeol malah mengamati penampilan Baekhyun. Hari ini sama seperti hari kemarin. Rambutnya di ikat asal-asalan, tangan kirinya dibalut arloji berwarna pink, dan lagi tas berwarna pink! Semua pink. Apa yang menempel di diri baekhyun semua berwarna pink, kecuali seragam sekolah dan sepatunya. Membuat mata chanyeol menjadi perih. Terlebih lagi, parfume yang dipakai gadis ini sangat familier, membuat Chanyeol mengingat masa lalunya...

"Sepertinya gedung anak sekolah dasartidak ada di sekitar sini. Kau salah masuk sekolah, dek."

"Sialan, aku dikata anak sekolah dasar! Jika aku anak sekolah dasar maka kau apa? Ajusshi?"

"Dari kemarin kau selalu memakai atribut pink, bikin mata ku silau melihatnya. Mirip anak sekolah dasar yang ada dua blok dari sini. salah masuk gedung kali. "

Belum sempat Baekhyun membalas ledekan Chanyeol, guru piket bertampang killer itu menghardik, "kalian berdua dibelakang sana malah asik sendiri! Chanyeol, lagi-lagi kamu terlambat. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya?!"

"Ck. Kan gara-gara kau berisik kita jadi kena marah. Tambah jelek saja namaku dimata guru-guru."

"hey, dengar ya nona penggila pink. Selama kau masih bersekolah disini dan berada dikelas 11-6 tidak akan pernah kau mendapatkan nama yang baik dimata guru-guru."

Guru piket itu mendekati Baekhyun, "kau murid baru? Aku tak pernah melihat mu"

"iya, bu. Saya Byun Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun, kelas berapa?" ujar guru itu sambil mencatat nama baekhyun di sebuah buku.

"11-6"

Guru itu seketika menghentikan kegiatan mencatatnya. "Oh, jadi kau murid baru yang diceritakan Guru Song waktu itu. pantas saja, baru sehari sekolah saja sudah seperti ini." Guru piket itu menggeleng.

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya? Dia memang melakukan pelanggaran karena terlambat dihari kedua di sekolah barunya. Tapi mengapa... ketika baekhyun menyebut nama kelasnya guru itu terlihat semakin sinis dengannya.

"sudah terlambat, berbicara sendiri dibelakang! Lebih baik kau dan chanyeol sekarang lari keiling lapangan sebanyak 6 kali." Perintah guru piket itu.

Chanyeol segera melaksanakan perintah Guru piket tersebut tanpa protes. Tinggal Baekhyun yang melongo sendiri. Dia baru telat sekali, mengapa hukumannya sama seperti chanyeol yang telat berkali-kali. Dan lagi, kenapa anak-anak lain yang telat tidak diperlakukan serupa dengannya? Mereka malah diperbolehkan masuk kelas masing-masing.

Dengan kesal, akhirnya baekhyun menaruh tasnya dipinggir lapangan dan menyusul Chanyeol.

"hey chanyeol, kenapa hanya kita yang disuruh keliling lapangan? Kenapa murid yang lain tidak?" Baekhyun berlari mencoba mengimbangi lari Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol lagi-lagi larut kedalam dunianya sendiri. Rupanya Chanyeol masih mendengarkan lagu dari iPod nya dan telinganya masih ditutupi dengan headphone.

Baekhyun menghentikan larinya dan berteriak dengan sisa tenaganya, "HEY PARK CHANYEOL! KAU TIDAK MENGHARGAI KU?! DARI TADI BICARA DENGAN MU SEPERTI BICARA DENGAN SAPI"

Anak-anak dari kelas 10-2 yang pagi itu ada dilapangan karena ada jadwal olahraga sontak mencari suara teriakan tersebut. Chanyeol bingung mengapa anak-anak kelas 10 memperhatikannya sambil berbisik-bisik. Segera ia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan baekhyun yang tengah terengah-engah. Chanyeol menghentkan larinya, begitu juga dengan baekhyun. Nafas baekhyun benar-benar akan habis rasanya.

"ada apa dengan mu? Kerasukan?"

"aku paling tidak suka jika aku lagi berbicara tapi tidak didengarkan! Dihiraukan saja tidak! Serasa bicara dengan binatang, kau tau? Tapi aku merasa—" belum sempat baekhyun berbicara, mulutnya dibekap oleh Chanyeol. Kini jarak wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya sepuluh centimeter.

"kau tadi bertanya apa? Kan sudah ku katakan padamu jika ingin bertanya sesuatu tanyakan saja dengan baik-baik, bisa kan?" Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

Baekhyun melepas bekapan tangan Chanyeol, "kenapa anak-anak lain yang telat tadi tidak dihukum dengan hukuman yang sama dengan kita? Tidak adil! Seharusnya mereka juga harus berlari"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, "this is just the bigining, miss spoiled. Sekolah ini tidak akan mengenal kata keadilan jika menyangkut kelas 11-6. Just face your destiny as a new member of our class." Kemudian Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Bakehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan baekhyun pegal bukan main. Setelah dihukum keliling lapangan enam kali, ternyata pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran guru Song. Pasalnya guru Song sangat membenci keterlambatan di pelajarannya. Apalagi guru Song terlihat sangat sinis dengan kelas 11-6. Terbukti dengan perdebatan yang baekhyun lihat waktu itu diruangan kepala sekolah.

Sebagai hukuman keterlambatan, Baekhyun diperintah mencatat catatan hari ini sebanyak dua kali dibukunya. Papan tulis di kelasnya saja sudah tidak muat menampung catatan guru Song, padahal tulisan guru Song sudah kecil.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau bisa telat ? bisa bersama dengan chanyeol pula." Heechul menghampiri bangku Baekhyun dan duduk di kursi Jongin yang kosong karena pemiliknya sudah keluar buru-buru ketika bel istirahat berbunyi.

"aku bangun kesiangan. Kalau masalah kenapa aku bisa kebetulan barengan dengan pria tuli itu, aku tidak tau." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memijat lengannya.

"pria tuli? Chanyeol maksudmu?"

"iya, siapa lagi. Sudah tuli permanen ku rasa karena sering mendengarkan lagu di headphone besarnya itu"

"itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, Baekhyun. Jadi seru ya lari dengan Chanyeol?"

"tentu saja big NO. Tapi aku heran kenapa guru piket tadi memperlakukan aku dan Chanyeol dengan sangat berbeda? Sedangkan yang lain tidak."

"nah itu dia ' _kelebihan'_ kelas 11-6. Bisa dapat tambahan olahraga pagi gratis" heechul tersenyum misterius.

"dari kemarin semua berbicara tentang ' _kelebihan'_ kelas ini. Memang ada apa dengan kelas ini? aku merasa ada 'sesuatu' yang membuat kelas ini berbeda dengan kelas lain."

"nah, itu kau sudah tau. Yasudah, tidak perlu ku beri tau lagi kan ?"

"justru aku belum mengerti, heechul. Feeling ku seperti ada yang tidak lazim terjadi dikelas ini. Sesuatu yang sudah melenceng dari batas kewajaran. Tapi aku tidak tau kenapa"

Heechul menghela napas kemudian melihat situasi kelas. Dikelas sekarang hanya ada dia dan Baekhyun.

"kalau aku tau nasib ku akan ada disini, aku pasti akan memperbaiki nilai-nilai ku disaat kelas 10 kemarin."

Kemudian mengalirlah secuil cerita heechul mengenai kelas mereka. Kelas yang menjadi pilihan terakhir guru-guru untuk mengajar, anak-anak yang ada di 11-6 merupakan anak-anak yang nakal dan rata-rata sudah memiliki catatan hitam disekolah ini. Sebagian besar dari anak-anak kelas juga bukan penyumbang tetap sekolah. Bahkan bisa dibilang kelas ini adalah muara terakhir dari hal-hal yang tidak indah di sekolah.

"itulah kenapa kelas ini dijuluki zero class. Nol kan artinya kosong, tidak berarti apa-apa. Kelas ini hanyalah tempat anak-anak yang bukan siapa-siapa serta tidak memiliki pengaruh apa-apa disekolah ini"

"so, this is talk about power and money , right?"

"tidak sepenuhnya soal itu, baekhyun. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan, ada tidak yang kau lihat dikelas ini manusia-manusia yang benar dan wajar?"

"ada, ketua kelas dan seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Menurutku, mereka termasuk murid yang normal untuk situasi kelas yang seperti ini,"

"menurut ku, kelas ini dikatakan normal jika memiliki 40% murid seperti Joonmyeon dan dongho. Juga Ada beberapa siswa yang masuk ke kelas ini dengan motivasi khusus."

"kau lupa dengan Yixing, Luhan, dan siapa gadis yang duduk disamping Yixing?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo? Sepertinya dia mempunyai maksud terselubung. Jika Yixing dan Luhan hmm... mereka memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa mereka bisa dikelas ini. Sorry, aku tidak dapat menceritakannya. It's secret area, darling." Heechul mengedipkan mata.

"soal mu sendiri, aku tidak percaya kau terdampar disini hanya karena nilai mu kecil. Dan aku yakin, kau tidak memiliki catatan hitam di sekolah ini dan guru-guru pasti tidak tega memasukkan mu kesini jika hanya masalah nilai yang kurang memuaskan." Kata baekhyun sambil menyipitkan mata.

"jeli juga kau anak baru." Muka Heechul kini semerah tomat.

"jangan bilang... kau kesini karena suka dengan..." belum selesai Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, Heechul sudah membekap nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau mondar-mandir di depan ruangan student Council?" tegur yifan.

"aku mencarimu. Aku tidak tau dimana kelasmu, jadi aku menunggumu di tempat kita bertemu kemarin."

Tadi ketika bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, baekhyun segera pergi kelantai 3 dan menuju student council's room. Untung anak-anak yang lain masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas meringkas pelajaran Fisika yang Guru Park tugaskan karena beliau tidak masuk. Dengan cepat baekhyun menyelesaikan ringkasannya.

"mau ke kantin? Aku merasa haus sekarang." Ajak Yifan. Keduanya turun kelantai satu, menuju kantin yang letaknya dekat dengan lapangan basket.

" kenapa kau bisa terpikir mencariku disana ? untung saja aku tadi baru dari kelas 12-3 jadi melewati student council's room. Jika tidak, mungkin kau akan menunggu disana sampai bel masuk."

"memangnya kelas mu ada dimana?"

"11-1"

"astaga, jadi kau ada di 11-1? Itukan kelas anak-anak pintar. Cita-cita mu yang dulu ingin menjadi dokter memang ingin kau wujudkan ternyata."

"kira-kira seperti itu. masih ingat saja kau, baekhyun. Itu kan sudah lama sekali."

"ingat tidak dulu kau ingin menjadi dokter karena kau tidak ingin melihat ku menangis jika harus berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Kau ingin membuat citra dokter baik dimata ku."

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantin, Baekhyun heran dengan pandangan aneh murid-murid yang memperhatikannya sambil berbisik. Apa Yifan kini sudah menjelma menjadi pria idola siswi disekolah ini ? jadi fansnya tidak menyukai jika dirinya berjalan berdampingan dengan Yifan? Tapi tatapan itu mengisyaratkan lain...

Yifan tertawa renyah, "you still remember our moments, baekhyun."

Kali ini baekhyun merasa pria yang berada dihadapannya sekarang benar-benar pria yang selama ini dikenalnya. Berbeda dengan kemarin. Sangat dingin kepadanya.

"sepertinya kau sekarang jadi pria idola kaum hawa di sekolah ini. Jika aku melihat dengan tinggi mu yang menjulang ini, pundak yang sekarang tegap, dan wajah blasteran mu itu membuatmu sangat menarik perhatian kaum hawa dan pasti ada gadis disekolah ini yang sangat tergila-gila dengan mu,"

"seperti biasa, kau selalu hiperbolis dan menerka-nerka,"

"kenapa kantin sangat ramai, padahal ini istirahat kedua." Kata Baekhyun kecewa begitu melihat kantin masih ramai.

"ini karena katin di dekat aula sedang ada perbaikan. Jadi semua murid pergi kesini."

Setelah cukup lama melihat kesekitar kantin mencari tempat duduk, akhirnya Baekhyun dan yifan memutuskan duduk di dekat pintu keluar kantin.

"sebentar, aku akan memesankanmu minuman yang kusuka disini." Kata Yifan kemudian menuju penjual minuman yang terlihat sangat ramai di siang terik seperti ini.

Anehnya dalam waktu semenit Yifan berhasil menerobos kerumunan itu dan membeli segelas milkshake coklat dan stroberi. Sepertinya semua orang yang mengantri disana rela menyingkir dan membiarkan yifan membeli minum nya terlebih dahulu.

"cepat sekali kau membeli ini, padahal disana sedang ramai sekali."

"bagaimana? enakkan?" tanya Yifan setelah Baekhyun menyesap milkshake nya.

"iya, enak. Yifan, ini perasaan ku saja atau memang kau terlihat seperti disegani di sekolah ini walaupun dengan senior sekalipun?"

"maksudmu?"

"sejak kau turun dari lantai tiga dan sampai dikantin sekarang, kenapa semua orang melihat mu seperti takut? Contohnya saja seperti beli minuman ini."

"naluri detektif mu masih ada ternyata" yifan tersenyum misteris.

"kau yang terlihat misterius sekarang,"

"mungkin karena jeda empat setengah tahun membuat mu atau aku samar-samar dapat melihat pantulan kita dicermin. Tidak ada yang tau pasti kita berubah atau masih tetap sama seperti dulu."

Baekhyun menangkap sedikit nada sinis di suara Yifan barusan, "kau masih marah dengan ku?"

"tidak tau, aku sendiri tidak dapat menjelaskan emosi ku saat ini"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada empat pasang mata yang memperhatikan keakraban mereka dari meja pojok kanan kantin. Empat pasang mata miik Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin dan kyungsoo.

"chanyeol, bukankah itu Baekhyun?" Jongin yang pertama kali melihat Baekhyun.

"iya, jongin. Itu Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa dia terlihat sangat akrab dengan pangeran ular itu? jarang sekali pria itu mau mengobrol dengan gadis sampai seakrab itu. apalagi dengan 'kalangan' kita" ujar Sehun.

"halah, palingan juga dia belum tau jika baekhyun dari 11-6. Coba kalau sudah tau, pasti langsung serangan jantung." Ujar Kyungsoo santai sambil menyesap es nya.

"chanyeol,Sehun, ayo kita ganggu mereka. Aku ingin muntah liat senyum munafiknya." Jongin kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"kau saja yang turun, aku sedang tidak mood. Malas berpartisipasi." Jawab Chanyeol.

"jika kau tidak ikut, tidak seru acara ini. Seperti masakan tanpa garam, hambar rasanya"Sehun membujuk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol lagi tidak mood, Sehun. Kalian berdua saja sana. Jika radit ikut juga palingan hasilnya tidak maksimal." Kyungsoo menengahi.

"aku maunya kita orasi. Jangan aku dan Jongn saja yang menunjukkan batang hidung. Leader kita harus ada, sebagai simbol kekuatan kita." Ujar Sehun.

"kau pikir aku maskot yang harus keluar jika kalian ingin kampanye?" sindir Chanyeol.

"ah, Chanyeol! Kau kebanyakan Prolog! Kita harus menujukkan kepada anak baru itu tradisi kelas kita. Terus aku juga sudah lama tidak bercengkrama dengan amuba itu."

Akhirnya Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin menghampiri Baekhyundan yifan yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Begitu ketiga pria itu mendekat, Yifan segera mengubah sikap duduknya. Dan tawa pun menghilang. Baekhyun masih belum menyadari perubahan sikap Yifan karena masih tertawa sendiri.

"tumben sekali pangeran kita mau membeli minum ditempat rakyat jelata. Tidak takut terkena kuman disini?" Sehun membuka percakapan dengan gaya bak seorang pelayan restoran bintang lima. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum diujung bibirnya.

"atau para selir mu sudah habis jadi mulai mencoba mendekati anak kelas kami? Pakai tebar senyum di sini, ck ck. Ini wilayah kami, _man!_ "Jongin menggebrak meja.

Kontan perhatian semua mata yang ada dikantin beralih kesumber bunyi gebrak meja itu. sampai milkshake mlik baekhyun tumpah kemana-mana.

"kantin ini sejak kapan menjadi hak milik mu? Ada sertifikatnya?" tantang Yifan santai.

"kau kerasukan setan apa, Jongin? datang-datang main gebrak meja. Memangnya kami menggangu kalian?" Baekhyun kesal karena milkshake nya yang masih penuh itu harus terbuang sia-sia akibat jongin.

"baekhyun, di sekolahan kita memang banyak orang yang kerasukan setan nya. Guru-guru disini sudah mendidik dengan baik. Dasar kerasukan setan ya mau bagaimana pun sifat asli nya pasti akan keluar." Yifan berdiri sambil menatap Sehun dingin.

Emosi Jongin terlihat sekali sudah diubun-ubun, namun chanyeol menahannya agar tidak bertindak di luar skenario. Belum waktu yang tepat untuk berimprovisasi sekarang. Karena lawan mereka masih lantang melawan dengan kata-kata.

Jongin mengerti kemudian, "oh iya, baekhyun. Nanti saat pelajaran guru Shim kita tukaran tempat duduk lagi ya? Kan kemarin dia taunya kau duduk disamping Chanyeol. Bisa kena marah nanti kita, oke?" Jongin mengubah nada bicaranya dengan lembut.

Kata-kata Jongin membuat semua indra milik Yifan mati rasa. Telinganya tidak salah dengarkan ? _Baekhyun jadi murid kelas 11-6? Duduk disebelah Chanyeol pula!,_ Batin nya.

"ayo kita kekelas, baekhyun. Nanti kau kena hukum lagi jika telat masuk." Ajak Sehun menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun.

"ini ada apa?!" Baekhyun meronta untuk melepaskan gengaman tangan Sehun yang makin kuat menggengam tangannya dan menarik baekhyun keluar dari kerumunan orang yang sudah ramai mengerubungi disekitarnya.

Sepeninggalan Sehun dan Baekhyun, Jongin mengecam, "camkan ini baik-baik! Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh aset pribadi kelas 11-6! Bukan kah kau jijik dengan hal yang berbau 11-6?"

Setelah itu Chanyeol diikuti Jongin menyusul Sehun dan Baekhyun yang terlebih dahulu berjalan ke kelas. Tinggal Yifan yang masih terdiam. Dihantam kata-katanya sendiri yang pernah dia ucapkan dan kini dipentalkan lagi oleh Jongin. Mengapa ketika dia bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun, gadis itu harus berada di kubu lawan ? berinteraksi setip hari dengan musuhnya. Mengingat ini membuat Yifan mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras dan kemudian meninggalkan kerumunan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, cukup! Kau tidak perlu menarikku seperti ini! Ini sakit"

"biar saja, supaya kau sadar," ujar Sehun santai.

"hah? Aku Kurang sadar apa lagi, sehun?! Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap kalian tadi. Padahal kami tidak menganggu kalian."

Seketika Sehun melepas cekalan tangannya pada Baekhyun, kemudian berbalik menghadap gadis itu. "apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? 'kami' ?"

"oh iya, aku baru ingat juga. Pelajaran Guru Shim tidak ada hari ini. Itu besok! Memangnya karena aku murid baru jadi kau bisa membohongiku?" baekhyun menjulurkan lidah.

"Baekhyun, kau dengan srigala berbulu domba itu tidak sedang du sihir kan ?"

"hah? Apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti. Dari tadi dialog tidak jelas."

"memangnya kau tidak tau kalau Yifan itu berlabel penguasa murahan disini? Banyak julukannya, srigala berbulu domba, musuh dalam selimut,"

"aku masih tidak mengerti, sehun. Maksud omongan mu ini apa"

"Baekhyun, kau tidak sedang menjain sebuah hubungan dengan Yifan kan ?" Jongin menyeruak diantara Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"tentu saja tidak, memangnya ada apa antara kalian dan Yifan ? tadi padahal aku dan dia tidak menganggu kalian. Tiba-tiba langsung marah-marah." Baekhyun masih protes.

"jongin, kau dengar sendiri kan ? aku saja tidak percaya kenapa gadis ini berbicara seperti itu. Seolah-olah pangeran ular itu berwibawa sekali. Aku merasa jika gadis ini sudah terkena sihir nya."

"ck ck ck. Baekhyun, kau terlalu bagus memanggil dia dengan namanya. Jijik aku mendengarnya." Jongin langsung menujukkan ekspresi jijiknya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "ah terserah kalian lah! Kalian berbicara dari tadi aku tidak mengerti sama sekali,"

"besok jangan bertemu apalagi berinteraksi dengan pangeran ular itu. dilarang keras ! peraturan yang harus ditaati sebagai warga 11-6" ujar Jongin.

"kenapa harus aku taati? Memangnya ada peraturan tertulis tentang itu? juga yang berhak mengatur aku harus dekat dengan siapa-siapa kan aku sendri."

"penting, ini menyangkut hidup-mati mu, baekhyun. Jika kau tidak ingin kenapa-kenapa lebih baik kau tidak usah berhubungan dengan Wu Yifan." Tambah Sehun.

"menyebut nama lengkapnya seperti itu membuat telingaku gatal, sehun." Kata Jongin sambil menonjok pundak Sehun.

Sementara itu Chanyeol mengamati raut wajah Baekhyun. Dia memang benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak tau jika Yifan merupakan musuh terbesar kelas 11-6.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan malas keluar dari dalam rumah nya, membuka gerbang dengan perlahan dan menuju halte bus. Hari ini ibu nya tidak bisa mengantar baekhyun untuk pergi kesekolah karena harus mengantar ayahnya pergi ke bandara, alhasil dia harus berangkat sendiri menuju sekolah dengan menaiki bus.

Halte bus belumterlihat ramai, karena sekarang masih pukul 6 pagi. Baekhyun tidak ingin terlambat lagi, dia sudah lelah dan tak ingin mendapat olahraga gratis lagi dari guru piket itu.

Begitu sampai di halte, baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan disana.

Hawa pagi hari ini pada pukul 6 sangat lah dingin. Baekhyun yang tidak ingin mati konyol karena kedinginan pun akhirnya memakai jaket pink miliknya.

Tak lama dari itu tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tak jauh dari halte tersebut. Kemudian keluarlah sosok gadis berambut ikal dan berkulit putih dengan perawakan kecil dari mobil hitam itu kemudian si gadis itu membanting pintu mobil dengan kuat membuat orang-orang yang ada dihalte menengok kearah nya.

Tunggu dulu, bukan kah gadis itu...

"Minseok!" seru baekhyun sambil menghampiri minseok yang sedang merapikan rambutnya, wajahnya terlihat muram.

"Eh baekhyun, sedang apa kau disini? Menunggu bus ?"tanya minseok.

"Iya, kau juga?"

"Iya." jawab minseok dengan tersenyum.

"Oh astaga, syukurlah. Aku mengira pagi ini akan tersesat karena jujur saja aku baru pertama kali ini naik bus. Sebelum nya aku selalu diantar ibuku. Akhirnya tuhan mengirimmu kesini,"baekhyun berkata sambil berbinar-binar. Dia benar benar sangat lega mengetahui minseok akan pergi kesekolah bersama dengannya. Melihat tingkah baekhyun, minseok ikut tersenyum.

"Baekhyun, itu bus nya!"

baekhyun dan minseok dengan segera masuk kedalam bus dan mengambil duduk di pojok belakang bus.

"Baekhyun, aku heran. Dari sekian banyak sekolah keren di seoul mengapa kau memilih WA international high school?" tanya miseok penasaran.

"Eyy... Sebenernya bukan aku yang memilih, tetapi orang tua ku, terutama ibu. Dia sangat bersemangat dan sangat ingin aku bersekolah di sana."

"Jadi kau pasrah ketika ibu mu memilihkan sekolah ini untuk mu?"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, sebelum aku pindah ke seoul aku sempat marah kepada ayah ku karena mendadak mengatakan ingin pindah tanpa membicarakannya dengan ku. Sekarang memilih sekolah pun ibu yang memilihnya tanpa berbicara dengan ku." baekhyun menarik napas. "Terkadang aku kesal dengan orangtua ku, kenapa kita sebagai anak harus mengikuti kemauan orangtua yang terkesan satu arah"

Minseok terhenyak dengan perkataan baekhyun. Dia merasa apa yang dikatakan baekhyun barusan sama seperti apa yang dia rasakan.

"Oh jadi begitu ceritanya... Terus bagaimana bisa kau masuk 11-6?"minseok mengalihkan topik.

"Sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di WA international high school aku tak pernah tau akan masuk kelas 11-6"

Kemudian baekhyun menceritakan semua kejadian mengapa dia bisa masuk kelas yang sama dengan minseok itu. Soal kericuhan di ruang kepala sekolah, dan guru song yang menujuknya memasuki kelas itu karena dia tidak mau anak didik nya masuk ke 11-6, tentang baekhyun yang terkejut karena melihat jongin menari diatas meja pun dia ceritakan.

"What?! Jadi jika kau tidak ada, maka si Jiwon itu akan masuk ke 11-6? Unbelievable!"minseok memutar matanya yang dihiasi soflens berwarna hijau tropis.

"Oia, kata heechul kelas kita itu kelas buangan dan tidak dianggap. Dan sering dijadikan bahan diskriminasi. Kenapa di jaman globalisasi ini masih saja ada yang namanya diskriminasi ? Jadi tidak kaya maka tidak boleh sekolah ?"

"Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari kelas kita yang kau tau. Semua itu berawal dari satu masalah kecil. Simple memang masalahnya, tapikeadaan yang memungkin kan untuk melahirkan semua ini."

Kemudian minseok menceritakan penyebab terbentuknya 11-6. Dan baekhyun terkejut ketika minseok mengatakan Yifan lah sang pencetus ide 11-6.

"Sangat mudah bagi yifan untuk menciptakan 11-6 karena dia anak dari pemilik yayasan WA international school." ujar minseok

Dan minseok menjelaskan lagi bahwa akar masalahnya adalah permasalahan pribadi antara yifan dan chanyeol. Yang mengakibat kan mereka pecah kubu. Jongin dan sehun ikut ke kubu chanyeol dan yifan memiliki kubunya menganggap chanyeol telah merebut kekasihnya. Maka dari itu lah yifan membuat kelas 11-6 untuk menghukum chanyeol dengan beralaskan 'mengumpulkan semua murid bermasalah'.

"Tapi aku juga belom yakin dengan rumor ini. Soalnya banyak versi rumor yang menjelaskan terbentuknya 11-6" akhir cerita dari minseok.

Baekhyun terdiam, dia tidak percaya mengapa yifan bisa setega itu dengan menggunakan kekuasaan nya sebagai tameng melawan chanyeol.

"Tapi, aku yakin semua itu bukan lah ide yifan." celetuk baekhyun membuat minseok membulatkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin dengan hal itu?"

"Aku yakin, yifan yang ku kenal tidak pernah menyusahkan teman-temannya, sangat humble dan dia sangat benci dengan kata diskriminasi." ucap baekhyun yakin.

Minseok terkejut, dia masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan baekhyun. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah masih ada orang yang membela yifan ketika sudah mengetahui cerita itu.

"Seberapa dekat kau dengan yifan sehingga kau membelanya seperti itu?" tanya minseok curiga.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil. Dia tetangga ku sebelum aku pindah ke busan. Dulu aku juga tinggal di seoul. Kami teman bermain bersama. Kemudian aku pindah 4 setengah tahun yang lalu ke busan."

"Aku sempat syok mendengar pembelaan mu tentang sifat baik yifan. Semenjak terbentuknya 11-6 semua murid di sekolah menatap yifan seperti hitler."

Baekhyun kembali bungkam mendengar cerita sejarah terbentuknya 11-6. Jadi... semua terlahir akibat perintah yifan? Pantas saja banyak tatapan aneh kearah nya sewaktu mereka berjalan berdua ke kantin!

"Ini tidak benar, minseok! Sistem disekolah ini benar-benar tidak beres. Semua murid di sekolah berhak mendapatkan perlakuan yang setara."

"Aku juga dulu orang yang menggebu-gebu ingin membuat kelas kita sama seperti kelas yang lain. Tapi apa daya, aku tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa ketika sudah berhadapan dengan yifan. Guru-guru juga membuat ku muak. Semua guru tidak menyukai kelas kita, mereka beranggapan jika kelas kita pembawa sial." minseok menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba baekhyun mendapatkan pencerahan. Ia bertekad ingin mengembalikan sistem di sekolah yang sudah sangat rusak. Semua manusia berhak mendapatkan perlakuan yang setara.

Lagi pula, bibi Mabel dan paman andy , pemilik yayasan dan orang tua yifan, tidak mungkin tinggal diam melihat situasi sekolah yang sistemnya mengecewakan.

Baekhyun kenal betul keluarga Wu, walaupun orang yang sangat berpengaruh di mana-mana tapi mereka sangatlah sederhana.

Baekhyun akan memulainya dengan menyelidiki lebih jauh profile semua anak kelasnya. Serta alasan mereka mau terdampar di kelas 11-6.

Baekhyun masih tidak percaya kelas 11-6 tercipta karena yifan. Sangat tidak mungkin yifan adalah dalang semua ini!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini selesai sampai disini. Tugas buat kalian, lihat halaman 256 disana ada soal tentang materi yang barusan saya jelaskan. Besok harus dikumpul di meja saya paling lambat jam 7 pagi." ujar guru Shim setelah panjang lebar dia menjelaskan. Kemudianterdengar bunyi bel menandakan pergantian jam pelajaran. Guru shim pun keluar dengan menenteng leptop miliknya.

Baekhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar, kemudian melakukan gerakan senam sederhana. Tangan kanan nya terasa pegal sekali karena mencatat penjelasan guru shim. Begitu baekhyun melihat kearah kanan ia tertegun melihat Chanyeol sedang menidurkan kepalanya di meja. Setiap pelajaran guru shim, baekhyun selalu duduk disamping chanyeol.

Setiap pelajaran guru Shim, chanyeol selalu larut dalam dunianya sendiri tetapi ketika guru shim mengajukan pertanyaan kepadanya dia selalu bisa menjawabnya. Dia tidak perlu melihat ke papan tulis, hanya cukup mendengarkan guru shim berbicara saja.

Jongin dan sehun sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Sementara itu kelas mulai terdengar seperti pasar, karena guru di pelajaran berikutnya belum datang. Baekhyun masih asik memandangi Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan begitu nikmatnya.

"Kau sedang melihat ku seperti itu tidak sedang memberikan sihir, kan?"tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuka mata, mengangkat kepala kemudian menguap lebar.

Baekhyun salah tingkah, "kenapa kau bisa tau aku sedang melihat mu?"

"Aura mu sangat terasa,"

"Kau kira aku hantu. Atau kau memang paranormal yang bisa merasakan aura aura seseorang?"

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau bertukar tempat duduk lagi dengan Sehun. Lama-lama mata ku iritasi melihat jaket pink mu itu." tunjuk chanyeol ke arah jaket baekhyun yang di sampirkan di kursi baekhyun.

"Pink is my life. Semua barangku itu pink, sudah sepaket!"

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol memajukan badannya, kemudian berbisik di telinga baekhyun. "Apa dalaman mu sekarang berwarna pink?"

Begitu Chanyeol memundurkan badannya, seketika itu juga muka baekhyun memerah malu. Melihat ekspresi baekhyun, chanyeol pun tertawa lepas.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari kejauhan terdapat sepasang mata yang melihat kedekatan mereka. Dari bangkunya, Kyungsoo memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Kyungsoo penasaran apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sehingga Chanyeol dapat tertawa lepas seperti itu. Ia jarang melihat Chanyeol tertawa lepas semenjak kejadian itu.

"Guys, guru Go hari ini tidak masuk karena sakit. Jadi sebagai gantinya kerjakan buku paket halaman 125 dari A-F." Joonmyeon memberikan pengumuman dari depan kelas usai kembalinya dari ruang guru.

Sontak semua penghuni kelas menjadi ramai dengan sorak gembira. Bahkan minseok sampai joget-joget tidak jelas di bangkunya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa menggeleng melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"Eh Chanyeol, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Mati bosan aku disini." ujar Jongin sambil memutar bangkunya kearah Chanyeol.

"Sama, aku juga. Shindong dan teman-temannya sudah menunggu di tempat biasa." ajak Sehun.

"Oke, aku juga sudah pusing disini." Chanyeol menyindir baekhyun sambil meliriknya.

Sadar disindir, baekhyun membalasnya dengan menjukurkan lidahnya. Kemudian, Chanyeol, sehun, jongin, taehyung, seokjin, Minhyuk, dan Jongkook-pria yang ada dibarisan baekhyun- melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. Tinggalah baekhyun sendiri dikelasnya.

"Hey, ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Heechul.

"Tapi bagaimana tugas dari guru Go?" tanya Yixing, baekhyun pun berdiri dan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Itu gampang, yang terpenting kita isi perut lapar ini terlebih dahulu. Ayoo!"minseok menarik tangan Yixing dan Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian tangan baekhyun di tahan oleh Luhan.

"Wait, kalian duluan saja. Baekhyun, temani aku ke toilet sebentar, ayoo! Aku sudah tidak tahan"luhan menarik tangan baekhyun dengan setengah berlari.

"Kami akan menyusul!" seru baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, jangan lama-lama ya. Aku juga sudah sangat lapar." ucap baekhyun menunggu di luar toilet dan terdengar suara luhan yang berkata 'oke' dari dalam.

Sambil menunggu Luhan, baekhyun membaca pengumuman di mading dekat toilet wanita itu.

"Hei, ayo ikut lomba seni dan sastra yang diadakan sekolah. Lombanya 2 minggu lagi. Kegiatan ini diselenggarakan oleh anak-anak Student council, untuk memperingati hari sastra dan seni negara kita" tiba-tiba seorang gadis menepuk pundak baekhyun. Kemudian dia memberikan selembar brosur kepada baekhyun.

"Oh iya. Ini saja aku barusan baca disini" tunjuk baekhyun ke arah mading di depannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku Kim Yerin dari 11-3 aku anggota student council serta panitia lomba tahun ini. Pasti ada anak student council yang sudah memberi tahu tentang lomba ini di kelas mu, kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng,"belum ada yang memberi tahu kami"

"Oh astaga, pasti kelas kalian terlewatkan. Kau kelas berapa? Mungkin karena terlalu banyak kelas jadi mereka tidak sengaja melewati kelasmu. Jadi pada tahun ini seperti yang kau lihat di brosur itu, kami akan mengadakan beberapa lomba. Seperti lomba melukis, lomba cerdas cermat tentang sastra, seminar serta workshop tentang sastra-sastra korea. Setiap kelas wajib hukumnya mengirim perwakilan di salah satu lomba,"

"Ini pasti menyenangkan!" seru baekhyun.

"Stan khusus untuk pendaftaran ada di depan aula. Atau nanti aku menyuruh salah satu panitia untuk mensosialisasikan ke kelasmu. Kau kelas berapa?" yerin kemudian mengeluarkan note kecil serta pena dari saku rok nya.

"11-6"

Yerin melotot. Kemudian baekhyun merasakan sensasi yang berbeda setiap menyebutkan nama kelasnya. Yerin memasukkan kembali note dan pena nya kedalam kantong roknya. Tidak jadi mencatat. Wajahnya menunjukkan gurat malas.

"Jadi kau dari 11-6? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi jika kau dari sana jadi aku tidak perlu buang buang waktu menjelaskannya" sinis yerin kepada baekhyun.

"Memang nya salah jika aku dari 11-6"

"Tapi, tunggu dulu... Muka mu tidak familier juga. Jadi bukan salah ku yang tidak mengenali mu anak 11-6" kata yerin, kemudian terlihat berfikir. "Jangan-jangan kau murid baru yang jadi trending topic di sekolah ini waktu itu ya?!"

Pasti ini tentang keributan yang terjadi di kantin kemarin. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Tidak usah sok polos kau! Aku pikir gadis yang berjalan berduaan dengan Yifan itu gadis yang berkelas dan cantik. Ternyata biasa saja. Tidak ada menariknya." mata yerin sinis menelusuri dari kepala hingga ujung kaki baekhyun.

"Hey, yerin. Kau kan anak student Council seharus nya kau bisa menjaga sikap mu itu jika sedang berbicara dengan orang lain," ujar baekhyun mencoba mengatur emosinya.

"Anak 11-6 saja sok Menggurui ku. Oh iya, kelas 11-6 dilarang keras ikut dalam acara ini. Termasuk acara sekolah apapun!" ujar yerin kemudian mengambil kembali brosur yang diberikannya kepada baekhyun tadi dengan kasar. Kemudian yerin meninggalkan baekhyun sambil menyenggol bahunya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Luhan keluar dari pintu toilet. Luhan bingung melihat wajah baekhyun yang merah padam menahan emosi, " Baekhyun, are you ok?"

"Ada apa dengan wanita itu?! Mengaku anak student council tapi sifat nya seperti preman jalanan!"

"Siapa memangnya?"luhan masih tidak paham.

Tiba-tiba dari arah utara muncul segerombolan gadis yang tampak heboh membicarakan sesuatu. Dari cara mereka berbicara dan berpakaian terlihat sekali jika mereka dari kalangan kelas 12.

"Eh ada luhan... Kebetulan sekali. Kau harus membantuku" seorang gadis bertubuh proposional dengan rambut sepinggang terlihat paling mencolok diantara gerombolan itu menyeruak diantara Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Pakaian sekolah nya terlihat sudah kekecilan, dengan rok yang 15cm diatas lutut serta jangan lupakan rambut nya yang di warnai dengan warna biru gelap. Baekhyun heran, mengapa sekolah ini tidak memarahi murid murid nya yang mewarnai rambut.

Entah mengapa kemunculan gadis ini membuat luhan merubah ekspresi nya. Luhan tampak ketakutan.

"Bantuan apa, sunbae?" luhan menjawabnya dengan suara kecil dan halus. Berbeda dengan suara luhan biasanya.

"Begini, aku dan teman-teman ku ingin pergi ke salon hari ini. Tapi supir ku lagi cuti. Jadi tolong ya luhan sayang, kau bisa kan mengantar kami ?"Jessica sedikit memaksa ketika mengajukan permohonan itu.

"Hmm... Jessica-sunbae, kenapa kau tidak... Meminta... Yunho oppa saja?"Luhan takut-takut melirik Jessica.

"Wow, pintar juga ya kau, Luhan! Jadi sekarang kau sudah memberikan Yunho untukku? Eh, lebih tepat nya.. Bukan kau yang memberikan itu untukku, tapi aku yang mengambilnya kembali. Tidak salah kan aku?"

Luhan hanya bisa menangguk pasrah. Kemudian Jessica merasakan ada sosok lain disebelah Luhan.

"Kau mengajak teman mu? Siapa dia? Biasanya kau bersama Heechul." diliriknya Baekhyun oleh jessica.

"Namanya Baekhyun, anak baru kelas kami." ucap luhan.

"Baekhyun?!" Jessica tersentak. "Yoona, lihat ini! ini si newbie yang sempat dibicarakan satu sekolah kemarin. Yang kemarin berjalan berduaan dengan kesayangan mu."

Gadis yang dipanggil'yoona' keluar dari gerombolan dan mendekati Baekhyun. Ini bukannya gadis yang baekhyun jumpai di ruang Student Council waktu itu saat dia pertama kali bertemu yifan? Apa dia pacar yifan?

"Luhan, ajari dia tata krama di sekolah ini ya" ujar salah seorang dari gerombolan itu yang sedang mengelilingi baekhyun dan luhan. Total mereka ada 9 orang. Semua gaya berpakaian mereka sama. Rok pendek, kaus kaki panjang seperti pemain bola, baju seragam ketat, bahkan ada yang terlihat transparan. Kecuali Yoona yang terlihat normal diantara mereka.

"Udah lah, jessica. Nanti kita di marah guru Shim seperti kemarin, mau?" ujar Yoona.

"Ck! Kau kan calon menantu pemilik yayasan ini. Jadi aku sebagai sahabat mu tercinta ini boleh saja kan menyimpang dari jalur." Jessica tersenyum jail dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Kalau sampai di skorsing, aku tidak bisa menolong lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke ruang tata usaha untuk mengurus formulir pendaftaran universitas. Besok kan deadline terakhir pemberian berkas-berkas. Ayo, yuri!" kemudian Yoona menarik salah satu gadis yang ada di gerombolan itu, kemudian semua ikut menyusul Yoona termasuk Jessica.

Sepeninggalan Jessica, Luhan dengan cepat menarik tangan baekhyun menjauh dari toilet itu dan menuju kantin menyusul heechul, Minseok dan Yixing. Luhan terlihat sangat panik.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau ada masalah dengan Jessica-sunbae" tanya baekhyun khawatir.

"Apa? Ah.. Tidak ada apa-apa," Luhan tersenyum kikuk, terlihat dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sesampai nya mereka di kantin, luhan dan baekhyun langsung menuju meja dimana minseok, yixing, heechul sedang menyantap makanannya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping minseok. "Kalian harus tau apa yang aku temui tadi di toilet !"

Baekhyun menyeruput jus milik Yixing, kemudian melanjutkan , "aku sangat tidak suka dengan gadis bernama Kim Yerin itu! Anak student council tapi sifat seperti preman jalan."

"Jadi yang kau temui tadi si Yerin?" tanya luhan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang dia lakukan padamu, sayang?" tanya minseok penasaran.

"Dia mengatakan jika 2 minggu lagi ada acara lomba memperingati hari seni dan sastra. Dia bilang kelas kita tidak boleh mengikuti acara itu." baekhyun merengut lucu.

Sontak teman-teman nya tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi baekhyun yang sedang kesal itu.

"Bukan kah itu bagus? Jadi kita ada hari libur"celoteh Yixing. Baekhyun terkejut melihat reaksi teman-temannya.

"Jadi Jika ada acara sekolah seperti ini, kelas kita tidak pernah berpartisipasi ?"

"Tidak boleh ikut lebih tepat nya. Jadi liburan nanti kita mau pergi kemana?"

Kemudian teman-teman nya ribut membahas tempat rekreasi yang akan mereka kunjungi jika libur nanti, sementara baekhyun sedang berfikir keras menyusun rencana bagaimana cara nya ia harus mengembalikan nama baik kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, tanpa banyak buang waktu lagi baekhyun segera menuju stan pendaftaran acara lomba seni dan sastra di depan aula sekolah.

Di stan pendaftaran hanya dijaga dua murid di depan dua meja yang digabungkan. Baekhyun tidak mengenal kedua murid itu, lebih melegakan lagi tidak ada si gadis menyebalkan bernama yerin itu.

"Permisi, aku ingin mendaftar lomba seni dan sastra, boleh?" ujar baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Mau ikut lomba apa? Kau bisa melihatnya dulu di brosur ini" ujar laki-laki penjaga stan memberikan brosur kepada baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mendaftarkan lomba cerdas cermat, melukis dan workshop juga."

"Untuk lomba cerdas cermat tidak bisa jika sendiri. Harus ada 3 orang dalam satu regu." terang pria itu lagi.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia benar-benar lupa jika lomba cerdas cermat membutuhkan 3 orang dalam satu regu. Dan gawatnya lagi, berarti dia harus membutuhkan teman kelasnya. Tidak usah ditanya lagi, pasti mereka semua tidak ada yang mau ikut lomba ini.

"kau bisa menulisnya disini siapa saja yang mau ikut,"gadis di samping pria itu kemudian menyodorkan kertas dan pena.

Setelah menulis beberapa nama kemudian baekhyun memberi kertas itu kepada gadis itu kembali. Kontan setelah membaca beberapa nama itu, si gadis tadi memandang kertas itu remeh.

"Minwoo, sebaiknya buang saja kertas ini," ujar gadis bername tag Kim Jeni itu memberikan kertas kepada pria bernama minwoo yang ada disebelahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyeon perwakilan 11-6 acara lomba cerdas cermat?!" ujar minwoo membaca kertas itu, sontak membuat beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang disana menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Ohh... Kau si anak baru itu ?! Memangnya belum ada yang memberitau mu bahwa kelas 11-6 tidak boleh mengikutu acara apapun di sekolah ini?" tanya minwoo dengan nada bengis.

"Memangnya sudah ada peraturan tertulis di sekolah ini jika kelas ku tidak boleh ikut serta ? Kenapa ketika aku membaca buku panduan tata tertib sekolah tidak ada ya?"jawab baekhyun enteng.

"Ada, sekarang dalam masa pembuatan peraturan itu. Kenapa kau sangat ingin ikut serta dalam lomba ini? Kau Seperti meludahi diri sendiri saja." Minwoo tersenyum mengejek.

Baekhyun tetap menjawab dengan enteng, "kenapa? Kau takut melawan kelas kami? Kelas 11-6 mempunyai peluang yang sama dengan kelas-kelas lain. Lagi pula peraturannya sedang dalam proses kan?" baekhyun tersenyum.

"Oke, memang kelas mu mempunyai peluang yang sama. Tapi nama-nama yang kau tulis ini apa mereka menyetujui ide mu itu?! Mereka tidak punya nyali!"Minwoo kembali mengejek, diikuti gelak tawa dari beberapa murid yang bergerombolan disekitar mereka.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur dapat libur sehari gratis."ujar Jeni menambahkan.

"Oh ternyata kalian sebegitu takutnya dengan kelas kami sehingga kalian memblokir semua tindak tanduk yang kami lakukan disekolah? Sounds pathetic!" baekhyun menaikkan suaranya karena tersulut emosi.

"Kelas 11-6 itu isinya hanya sekelompok murid yang annoying dan tidak berguna disekolah ini! Masih untung kalian masih di terima disekolah ini!" hardik Minwoo, "dan kau, selagi ada waktu sebaiknya kau pindah saja dari kelas itu kalau tidak mau di cap loser selama disekolah!"

"Hey kau! Tidak sedang kerasukan setan kan? Berbicara sampai melotot begitu. Seperti tersedak bola tenis saja," ujar Jongin diiringi Chanyeol dan Sehun muncul tiba-tiba dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Udara disini semakin tercemar saja. Nanti kita tertular virus bodoh nya."Minwoo melirik Jeni geli.

"Yang menyelenggarakan acara ini anak student council kan? Dimana ketua nya? Aku ingin bicara," ujar baekhyun masih emosi.

"Kenapa ? Ada masalah?" tanya Yifan santai. Tanpa diduga ia muncul dari belakang kerumunan yang makin banyak mengelilingi mereka.

"Ini ada gadis gila yang mendaftarkan kelasnya ikut lomba cerdas cermat nanti,"ujar Minwoo sambil memberikan kertas yang ditulis Baekhyun kepada Yifan.

"Jadi, baekhyun, penyebab kericuhan disini gara-gara kau mendaftarkan kelas kita?" bisik sehun kepada Baekhyun.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" baekhyun menujukkan muka innocent nya.

"Minat mu terhadap segala hal soal sastra dan seni tidak pernah berubah, baekhyun." ujar Yifan.

"Tidak cuma itu, yifan. Aku mendaftarkan kelas ku ke lomba ini karena aku bertekaduntuk mengembalikan nama baik kelas kami,"

Yifan tersentak dengan kata-kata Baekhyun barusan tapi berusaha tersenyum santai. "Aku terima kelas 11-6 ikut lomba seni dan sastra kali ini. Tapi kau tau syaratnya kan? Harus ada 3 orang dalam satu regu." yifan melipat tangannya didada.

"Kau tidak bisa membaca? Disitu aku menulis nama ku, chanyeol dan joonmyeon! Juga dalam rangka apa kau menerima kelas ku ikut acara ini,"

Chanyeol yang mendengar namanya disebut segera membuka headphone nya. Tadinya dia malas mengikuti Jongin menerobos kerumunan murid yang sangat padat. Namun ketika melihat Baekhyun ada diantara kerumunan itu, Chanyeol merasa penasaran. Instingnya Baekhyun sedang melakukan hal yang melibatkan dirinya. Dan benar saja...

"Aku ketua student council, baekhyun" jawab yifan singkat.

Baekhyun tampak terkejut dan kemudian kembali menguasai dirinya, "jadi sekarang kelas ku boleh ikut lomba kan?"

"Baekhyun, aku tegaskan sekali lagi. Lomba cerdas cermat ini membutuhkan 3 orang untuk perwakilan kelas yang terkait,"

"Yifan, sejak kapan kau tidak bisa membaca tulisan manusia?! " baekhyun kemudian menghentakkan tangannya karena sudah terbakar emosi.

"Seperti yang sudah minwoo katakan... Ke dua orang yang kau tulis namanya ini tidak akan peduli dengan lomba cerdas cermat ini, baekhyun. Aku yakin mereka tidak punya cukup nyali."

Kekesalan Jongin sudah diubun-ubun ingin menonjok Yifan tetapi lagi-lagi chanyeol menepuk pundak jongin pelan. Jongin paham kemudian menahan dirinya dan membiarkan Chanyeol membereskannya.

"Ketua student council yang terhormat, aku baru paham peribahas 'tong kosong nyaring bunyinya' ternyata memang benar." ujar Chanyeol.

"Berbicara kepada diri sendiri?" balas Yifan.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, "kau takut bertemu dengan ku di lomba cerdas cermat nanti? Takut kalah atau takut lampu sorot tidak mengarah kepadamu lagi, hm?"

"Jadi kau setuju ikut lomba ini? Oke, ini akan menjadi sangat menarik.."

Baekhyun nyaris tak percaya dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya. Tidak ada raut bercanda di muka chanyeol. Ini luar biasa!

"Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi jika kelas 11-6 tidak boleh ikut lomba," ujar baekhyun menatap yifan.

"Selama kelas mu mau berpartisipasi, kalian boleh ikut lomba apa saja." ucap yifan kemudian keluar dari kerumunan setelah menatap Chanyeol dengan sinis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

hoy hoy...!

nih buat yang nodongin aku buat segera update, special chapter panjang untuk kalian. heheh

btw, kalian percaya gak sih kalo si yifan yang menciptakan 11-6 itu?

buat yang pengen aku ngelanjutin ff ini, please banget **REVIEW** guys!

aku tuh bacain review an kalian loh. review kalian itu semangat buat aku.

oia, aku mau ngasih tau, yang duduk disebelah joonmyeon itu dongho ya heheh kemaren di chap 1 aku typo malah ngetik donghae. padahal kan donghae kepala sekolah.

oke sekian dari aku.

#BYE!


End file.
